memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Proud Helios
| number=9| author=Melissa Scott| published=February 1995| format=Paperback| pages=277| date=2371| ISBN=ISBN 0671883909| }} Introduction '''From the back cover:' The free flow of traffic to the Gamma Quadrant is vital to the recovery and survival of the planet Bajor and to Federation interests as well. When a mysterious cloaked ship begins raiding wormhole shipping, cleaning out holds and killing entire crews, Commander Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Nine acts at once to stop the menace. Commander Sisko has unexpected aid: the cloaked vessel has been striking Cardassian ships as well, and the Cardassian commander Gul Dukat intends to destroy the ship at all costs. Their unlikely alliance works well - until two of Sisko's crewmen are captured by the raiders. Gul Dukat will stop at nothing to gain his victory; now Sisko must locate the predator ship, hold off the Cardassians long enough to rescue his people - and prevent an interstellar war. References Characters :Estellan Angerich • Julian Bashir • • Jadzia Dax • Diaadul • Dijmas • Dukat • Arrishan fin'Yrach • Elim Garak • Cytryn Jarriel • Kira Nerys • Demaree Kolovzon • Joachim Ledesma • Liebowitz • Macauslan • Merid • Vilis Möhrlein • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Radath Keiy • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Sorv • Chris Swannig • Takel • Kerel Tama • Tesshan • Tobor • Zhou Torrie Aimatsu • Aimoto • Jaan Ashe • Curzon Dax • Idris • Innaris • Marquis of Carabas • Nog • • Jean-Luc Picard Locations :Bajor sector • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Denorios Belt • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's Aden • Anabasi • Ansterra sector • Bajor • Ballimae • Geroldin • Mars • Miranuri asteroid belt • Sheraona colony • Trehan • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Xawen • Yrigar Starships and vehicles : • Carabas ( ) • ( ) • Gift of Flight • Heartless • (starship) • Onslaught • Reprisal • Shannar • Sticky Fingers • • • • • T'Marisu Races and cultures :Andorian • Andreazna • Azhaeri • Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Farruna • Ferengi • Gemurra • Human • Sardonian • Trehanna • Trill • Xawe Aniona • Kaldanni • Klingon • Romulan • Tuareg • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Six Branch • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Starfleet Command Science and technology :airlock • anhydric shock • atmosphere • cargo transporter • cartography • Cherenkov radiation • chronometer • cloaking device • communicator • corona • dataclip • docking tube • engine • EPS system • fusion reactor • gravity shadow • hair • handprint scan • holosuite • hydrator • inertial damping system • lifepod • liquid • metaphasic shield • microtorpedo • minute • phaser • photon torpedo • photon torpedo launcher • power conduit • power plant • reactor • reactor chamber • replicator • retinal scan • series transformer • starship • star • time • tooth • transfer node • transformer • universal translator • ventilator Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • cargo handler • chief • chief of operations • commander • deputy • engineer • free-trader • gul • major • pirate • princess • smuggler • technician • tourist • trader • waiter Other references :anterium • ashikhan • bar • beer • chair • chameleon • chess • clothing • condition red • condition yellow • corridor • credit • credit stick • day • distress call • docking bay • drink • duranium • engineering • fairy tale • Federation-Cardassian War • glass • gold-pressed latinum • • holographic seal • hull • humanoid • Jeffries tube • Kalmr claret • lizard • metal • Occupation of Bajor • piracy • planet • pocket • Puss in Boots • quarters • scout • spider • Starfleet uniform • tax • Terrevani tea • thorium • tithe • tool kit • trade fair • tram • tritanium • Trojan horse • verrior • war • weapon • year • yeast Appendices Related stories *Jadzia recalls the events of "If Wishes Were Horses", specifically the double that Bashir's imagination created of her. External links * * Connections category:books Category:DS9 novels